Spotlight On
by Rigel Latrador
Summary: James Potter the Auror is interviewed by a Daily Prophet reporter and as usual, his mouth gets him into trouble. DP article, then JL.


**Spotlight On**

By Judy Keane

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

As you know, every week I get the pleasure of interviewing a person or group that I feel has the chance and potential of 'making it big'.

That could mean the latest up-and-comer in Wizarding fashion, a society who will headline tomorrow's front page for their breakthroughs, a rising Quidditch star, or even the next Minister for Magic.

Today's edition of 'Spotlight On' will feature the young and talented James Potter, who is currently making waves at the Ministry for being the newest and most motivated Auror-in-training seen in the past few decades.

I recently sat down with James at a training session held at an undisclosed location for our interview.

* * *

_**Dedicated to Lily 'Lilymuffins' Evans**_

* * *

Judy Keane: extends hand 'Hello! I'm Judy. You must be Mr Potter!'

James Potter: accepts hand and nods 'Nice to meet you, Judy.'

JK: 'Right. I'll get right down to business.You're only eighteen, just out from Hogwarts, (Head Boy), and you've already decided on one of the most dangerous professions known aside from dragon wrangling. Why?'

JP: 'Well, why not? I mean, the pay's not too bad. And do you really want the elite task force expected to protect you from evil made up of a bunch o' blokes who can use their knees to sense when rain is coming? They haven't had a new Auror in ages!'

JK: chuckles 'When you put it that way…'

JP: smiles very charmingly

JK: 'So what is it that you do here exactly, at your training sessions?'

JP: 'Running around and all. Personally, I just see it as a big review of everything in Defence Against the Dark Arts with a little extra. Go over curses, countercurses, protection spells, charms, stealth, and how to handle deranged madmen and bring them into custody. Standard school stuff.'

JK: 'Interesting. And may I ask who your friends are over here? Or is it a fan club of some sort…?'

JP: turns around 'Oh no. My fan club is at Hogwarts. They wouldn't follow me here. Although it kinda' looks like it, doesn't it? That blonde one, waving the 'POTTER' flag; that's Peter.' points towards three young men standing behind a large window on the outside of the training room 'Sirius is the one banging on the glass and waving. Yes, we can see you Sirius! And Remus is the one holding his head in his hands.'

JK: polite questioning look

JP: 'They're just here to support me. It means a lot since they have to be blindfolded before they get Side-Along-Apparated here. Then there's the threat of getting their memories modified if they see too much. Well, I guess you would know, they probably did that to you too. I do wish they would've brought Lily along with them, though.' peers around as if expecting someone

JK: 'Lily? Would she happen to be your girlfriend?'

JP: grins widely with obvious pride 'Yep! I admit, I had to chase after her for awhile, but now we're nearly inseperable. In fact…' lowers his voice 'We're engaged to be married. Got a ring and everything.'

JK: 'Well congratulations! Being an Auror hasn't kept you _too_ busy then?'

JP: 'Never! There's always time for Lily Time!' window-trio sniggers

JK: 'How cute! Well, we're almost out of _Interview_ Time, so a few more quick questions. I've been bugging the Prophet to give me a larger column, but do they listen?'

JP: silent

JK: 'Oh, yes, anyway. How do you feel about the growing threat of ,umm, _You-Know-Who_, as a professional likely to experience the aftermath of his "Death Eaters" firsthand?'

JP: face becomes serious 'Good question. I've seen what this…man…and his followers can do, and I'd advise that everyone take necessary precautions. Like knowing basic protection spells such as the Shield Charm and even the Stunning Spell. _Some_ _people_ don't think much about Voldemort now but they'll be the ones to blame when everything gets out of hand. face changes from serious to angry And I think him being referred to as "You-Know-Who" is ridiculous. He's evil and plans on ruling the world, but saying his name isn't a sin. So just take him seriously and don't worship him.'

JK: 'Err, thank you. Final question here. You've already given us your –reasons- for becoming an Auror and you seem very… anti-Voldemort , but on a cheerier note, I happen to know that you were approached by both the Wimbourne Wasps and the Chudley Cannons to become a professional Chaser. Why did you turn down the Quidditch fame and glory?'

JP: quickly returns to smiling 'Oh, well, Quidditch would be an incredibly boring sport if you had to constantly compare the other players with _me_. Just ask them!'

JK: turns to face the window and sees Sirius mouthing 'Oh yeah! Way boring!', Peter nodding and waving his banner in agreement, and Remus with his head in his hands again

JP: 'It's been great chatting with you, but I really have to return to my training. And could you possibly do me a small favour?'

JK: 'Yes, of course.'

JP: 'Dedicate this to Lilymuffins, would you?'

JK: 'Sure thing.' notices the window-trio are now all red and choking from laughter, especially the dark-haired one

**_I thought this was an opportune moment to get another view on this week's most interesting guest._**

JK: leaves the room and walks towards window-trio 'It seems you're friends of Mr Potter. Mind giving me a few details about him? After you get your breath back?'

Sirius Black: 'Not at all! He's a great friend, loyal to the end, and the best Chaser since Merlin. He was, you know. Merlin. Merlin was a Chaser.' develops disturbing eye-twitch

Remus Lupin: steps in and saves conversation 'He _is_ a great friend. _Very_ loyal. And he _is_ the best Chaser…around. Though he could wash his Quidditch socks more.'

Peter Pettigrew: 'He'd make a wicked Seeker too! You should see the way he plays with this Snitch sometimes! In fact, he could play the whole team! Brilliant, I tell you!'

JK: 'Umm, you have a bit of dribble, there, Mr Peter.'

PP: 'Oops!' looses dreamy look and wipes mouth

SB: 'Will this be in the Prophet?'

JK: 'Yes.'

SB: 'And that magicked quill is writing down everything we say?'

JK: 'Yes.'

SB: 'And you're committed to printing everything written down by it?'

JK: 'Yes, that is my general policy.'

SB: 'Good. Hey! Hey Mum? You wanna know what I REALLY think about yo-' opinion is cut off by Mr Lupin's hand

RL: 'We had a lovely time speaking with you, Miss Keane, but I think we had better leave now. Good-bye!' forcefully drags Black down the hall with a courteous smile

PP: 'See you!' follows after madmen and waves

JK: 'Bye, bye now!' waves back

* * *

Charming young lads, aren't they? Thanks for reading and be sure to sign the 'Give Judy Keane Her Own Page Or At Least A Larger Column' Petition when it comes your way. And it will.

Next Week's Guest: Horace Slughorn-The Wizarding World's Most Well-Connected Man.

Ms Keane also writes for the new magazine, _The Quibbler_.

* * *

Lily gently set the _Prophet_ down on the kitchen table. 'I told you your friends were strange.' James's newspaper mugshot that was included with the interview gave her a sheepish shrug, as if in apology.

The real James feigned a hurt look. 'That's _why_ we're friends! And I thought you liked Moony. So much in common. You pair of bookworms, you.' He dove in for a small peck on the cheek, hoping to be forgiven for the Lilymuffins statement. Never take love advice from Sirius. Never.

Glancing over the article again, Lily said, 'Okay, well…Remus not as much.' She returned the earlier sentiment and gave James a kiss, full on the lips. His habit of rumpling his hair to look as if he'd just hopped off his broomstick hadn't ended with his Hogwarts days. And it didn't stop looking cute either. (Though she wasn't about to admit that to him.)

Lily suddenly noticed James's tiny photo waving at her from below on the table, trying to direct her attention to the article once more. 'Picture's got as big an ego as the real thing', she muttered. Now that she was looking at him, he pointed down to a particular portion of the interview. He somehow knew that she'd only skimmed it. Most likely because she wasn't screaming. He threw up a few fingers to tell her what line. She counted down the page.

_Oh – my - goodness_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Honey? I can't breathe!' James gasped out. Lily was hugging him to death and he hadn't the faintest idea why. Seconds rolled by. 'And that's a bad thing!' he added. She let go and immediately proceeded to slap him on the face. James rubbed his cheek, warm from the coffee cup. 'What was that for?' Oh no. She was going to glare him down. He always thought she was beautiful when she was angry. So fiery. Perhaps he should tell her that? No, not now.

'You told _Judy Keane_ _and the rest of the world_ we were getting married BEFORE you told your future WIFE!'


End file.
